


Unsinkable Love

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [8]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: M/M, Puppet History, Titanic - Freeform, episode: s01e03 Surviving the Titanic: History's Luckiest Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Daily Prompt:What's your favorite Puppet History episode? What's a story so crazy you can't believe it really happened? Who's your favorite musical guest? Whatever it is, write Shane and Ryan into that story! Is Shane gonna be Abraham Lincoln? Are they gonna be gay oars?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	Unsinkable Love

The air was freezing. People gathered on the main deck of the ship in droves. Ryan wrapped his coat tighter around himself. He’d heard the ship was sinking but it couldn’t be, right? The Titanic was unsinkable. It was impossible for her to go down.

Ryan couldn’t find Shane anywhere. They’d come up top together but Shane had gone off to find a crew mate to talk to and he hadn’t seen him since. How could a man so tall, with such a big head, get lost in a crowd of people. Ryan was even taller than a good deal of them.

Should Ryan just stay in place? Should he go look for Shane? What was happening?

Ryan tightened his coat around himself again and eased his way through the crowd. People were clearing out, heading back to their rooms. That meant this was all a false alarm. It had to. Why else would people go back to their rooms?

“Ryan!” Shane’s voice was frantic as he called out.

Ryan’s head darted up. He couldn’t see Shane anywhere. “Shane?!” Ryan ran over to a chair and climbed up, wobbling in place. “Shane!”

Shane darted up behind him and set his arm on Ryan’s back, making him whip around. “Oh, god, there you are. Come on,” he said, grabbing Ryan’s arm and pulling Ryan behind him. “We need to talk.”

Ryan was jogging just to keep up with Shane as they found an empty room. Shane pushed Ryan inside and closed the door, looking out the window before leaning against it. Their breaths were harsh, ragged in the quiet of the room. Shane slid down against the door and crumpled to the floor, his hands restlessly running through his hair.

“Shane, what’s wrong?” Ryan asked, crouching down next to Shane. Shane was silent and Ryan looked down at his hand on Shane’s knee. “We’re sinking, aren’t we?” His voice was quiet. “We’re going to die.”

Shane’s eyes jerked up to meet Ryan’s. “We’re not going to die. _You’re_ not going to die. I won’t allow it.”

Ryan dropped to the ground, crossing his legs. The hem of his coat rumpled beneath his thighs and his fingers toyed with a frayed thread. “I don’t want to live without you,” he whimpered, his voice cracking. “I won’t.”

“You will, but you won’t have to, okay? I’ll get us both out of here somehow. I’ll do it.”

Ryan grabbed Shane’s hand and ran his fingers over it. He curled up against Shane’s side. “Dying wouldn’t be so bad if I’ve got you by my side.”

The ship shook and groaned beneath them and Shane wrapped his arms tight around Ryan. He bolted to his feet, tugging Ryan up with him, and yanked him out the door. “Come on,” he said. “We’re getting you on a lifeboat. We’re— we’re gonna get out of here, okay?” Shane shoved his way through the crowds and watched a lifeboat drop into the water. It was half empty!

“Women and children first!” a crew mate called. “Women and children!”

Shane ran his hand— the one not tightly wrapped around Ryan’s forearm— through his hair. “We can’t—”

A man was shoved overboard and he plummeted into the dark water below. Shane looked over the side, half expecting to see a dead body rise to the surface but saw the man bobbing— alive— in the waves below.

“We could jump,” Shane murmured to himself. He looked over the side again and saw the man swimming to try and find something to hold onto. “Ryan, we could jump. What if we— you can swim, right?” Ryan nodded and Shane squeezed his hand. “We could jump, make it to a lifeboat or something. They’re dropping one every few minutes or so. You could— What if you offered to row one of the lifeboats. You’ve got muscles to spare. I’ll jump in and swim to the lifeboat.”

Ryan was crying, tears threatening to freeze to his face. “I can’t—” Ryan’s voice cracked again. “I’m not going to lose you.”

Shane cradled Ryan’s face in his hands. “You won’t, okay? If I can’t make it to your lifeboat, I’ll see you on land. And we’ll never ride on a damn ship again.”

Shane grabbed Ryan and pulled him back to the crew mate beside a lifeboat. “You need more men to man the oars,” he said. “Ryan here is plenty strong enough. I know the rule is women and children first, so I’ll stay back, but Ryan would be a good asset to your lifeboat crew.”

The crew mate looked at Shane dubiously, but turned back to look at the women and children cowering behind him. There was only one crew mate on board, another one was supposed to be arriving, but the lifeboat was ready to deploy. People around them still weren’t too worried about the ship sinking, believing it to be a false alarm.

“Come on, sir. Before people realize the ship is truly sinking,” Shane said lowly. “You know it and I know it, and I also know there’s nowhere near enough lifeboats.” The crewman nodded and Shane nearly threw Ryan in the boat. “I’ll see you back on land,” Shane said to Ryan, slapping his shoulder.

“Shane—” Ryan said, but he was cut off by the lifeboat being lowered into the water. “I’ll kill you!” he called up, shouting over the ocean spray.

Shane looked down at the ocean water, the waves churning. He slipped off his coat— he didn’t need the extra weight— and climbed up on the edge of the deck. “I really hope it’s you that does,” Shane whispered. He loosened the cuffs on his shirt. Men and women were yelling around him, trying to get him to come off the side, but just as hands reached to grab him, he lunged off the edge of the boat.

 _I love you, Ryan,_ he thought as he fell. _I always will._

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever come up with a good title? no :)


End file.
